The Great cave Spelunker HamtarO!
by CTRNikkiM
Summary: Okay! A Laura/Roberto FIC!!!! my first one! Laura and Roberto are trapped in a cave alone, except Hamtaro, with no one to talk to, except Hamtaro, what WILL happen?
1. chapt1

Hey People how have you Been!!!! As you all know I am a big L/T fan our you do if you read my fic Hamtaro's got a Babysitter * glares at all those who are clueless * but I find that I love the Roberto/ Laura pairing!!!!! It is just so cute! *^.^* So I have decided to write a little something for them! So here it goes!!!  
  
I don't own Hamtaro Duh!!!!  
  
Roberto strolled down the quiet street whistling to himself and kicking a soccer  
  
ball. Not a bad day, he thought to himself, perfect conditions for a soccer game. The sun  
  
was shining the air was cool and he was ready to beat the apposing team will all the skill  
  
he possessed! He was in such a good mood that he caught his soccer ball and picked up a  
  
stick instead. He continued to whistle, but began instead to run the stick across the white  
  
fence to his left. He began to lose himself in thoughts of the game that he didn't notice  
  
Laura ahead of him, so when he felt something other than fence at the end of the stick he  
  
was rather startled.  
  
Laura opened her brown eyes as her alarm clock began to ring. Sighing sleepily,  
  
she calmly reached over, grabbed the loud object, and threw it half way across the room.  
  
She rolled off of her bed and fell to the floor with a plop. She wondered silently why in  
  
the world she had set it so early, and then she remembered the soccer game. It was near  
  
the Black Mouth Caves a couple miles away. That meant of course that she and Kana  
  
had to catch a ride with Mr. and Mrs. Yoshi to be able to cheer the team on. After a few  
  
moments she was dressed with Hamtaro in carrier and out the door. She heard whistling  
  
and, thinking it was Kana, she through open the fence to greet her only to find her face in  
  
contact with a leafy stick. Startled she sputtered and saw that Roberto was at the end of  
  
the stick. Laura's face turned red as she prepared to explode.  
  
Oh great here we go, thought Roberto. Why was it that every time he accidentally  
  
did something wrong it was always Laura that saw him, or it was always Laura that just  
  
happened to get a mouthful of leaves.  
  
"What did you do that for!"  
  
"Hey it was an accident!"  
  
"Ha! Ya right you are such a jerk!"  
  
"I'm sorry okay! YOU shouldn't have slammed open that fence so darn fast!"  
  
" OH, well pardon ME!"  
  
" Hey Laura, oh hi Roberto! Good luck with the game, Laura and I are coming to cheer you guys on."  
  
Kana had just arrived, and with her arrival, Laura dragged her best friend away with a  
  
huff. Hamtaro, who if you remember is in his carrier, was violently bumped and bounced  
  
as Laura walked as fast as she could to get away from Roberto.  
  
Why does she have to be so mean to poor Roberto, thought Hamtaro. The little  
  
hamster remembered only to well how he and Boss and Oxnard had been spared  
  
being a cats snack because of Roberto. Hamtaro regained his balanced and waved at  
  
Oxnard. Oxnard tried to wave back, Kana tripped over her feet and he lost his footing.  
  
Hamtaro sighed and realized that it was useless to try t communicate with him, for  
  
Oxnard had lost his sunflower seed and was searching for it desperately.  
  
Laura and Kana found their teacher and his very new bride Charlotte, they  
  
hurriedly climbed into the car. Charlotte started the car and they were off.  
  
Roberto climbed into the bus after Travis, and clutching his soccer ball he sat  
  
down by a window. Travis sat next to him and the two began to discuss strategy about  
  
the up coming game. Or they did until a boy in front of them snickered and told Travis to  
  
look out the window. Roberto looked with Travis and saw Laura and Kana in the back of  
  
Charlotte's car. Travis looked uncomfortable and slumped down in his seat.  
  
"What's up with you man" Travis looked up at Roberto and replied a little  
  
reluctantly.  
  
" Well Laura's kind of got a crush and me and uh well." Roberto grinned.  
  
"And YOU just want a friendship." Travis nodded miserably. He informed  
  
Roberto that he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he needed a little space.  
  
A few hours later the game was about to start. The boys lined up to stretch their  
  
legs. Laura and Hamtaro watched with Kana and Oxnard.  
  
Roberto was last to leave the bus. He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder.  
  
Laura watched with interest as he walked towards them with it.  
  
"Hey Travis, what has Roberto got in that bag?" Travis looked up at Laura as if  
  
debating whether or not she was serious.  
  
"Well we ARE by the Black Mouth Caves and some of us are going to go  
  
spelunking. Roberto really enjoys it and he has been going to these caves since he was  
  
five. He brought enough hard hats knee pads and flashlights for us all to go." Travis  
  
returned to his stretches.  
  
Hamtaro thought about this interesting concept. He could just imagine himself as  
  
a brave cave explorer.  
  
Roberto spoke to the coach and then he walked away towards the small woods  
  
that hid the cave entrances from sight. Roberto walked the well-remembered path and  
  
when he reached the small hole in which they crawl through at the end of the game, he  
  
set the bag down roughly and then sprinted back to the field. What he didn't realize was  
  
that a few flashlights and hard hats had fallen out of the bag and down the other larger  
  
cave entrance. The objects disappeared from sight. They slid down the slick and smooth  
  
floor of the tunnel and came to rest in the soft mud. The sign next to this cave had no  
  
arrow, but the warning danger.  
  
The air became hot and the wind became strong. Roberto passed the ball to  
  
Travis and then stopped to look up. Dark clouds were forming, and beginning to funnel.  
  
Some sort of storm was coming.  
  
Laura cheered as Travis scored the winning goal, but she faltered. Roberto hadn't  
  
needed to pass the ball he had a clear shot. He didn't join the others but instead had  
  
begun to walk towards those woods again. Laura frowned and wondered what he was up  
  
to. She grabbed Hamtaro's carrier and informed Kana that she would return in a few  
  
moments. Kana assuming that she was going to congratulate Travis grinned and told her  
  
to go ahead.  
  
Laura caught up Roberto just as he was picking up the bag.  
  
"Hey what are you doing Roberto?" He glanced up surprised, but he shrugged it  
  
of.  
  
"Well it is defiantly not a good day to go spelunking." He looked at the sky as he  
  
spoke, "If it started to rain while we were down there the water would rise and we would  
  
drown." "Well let me help you then."  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
"I am TRYING to be nice!"  
  
"I don't need your HELP! Laura let go!"  
  
"NO you let GO!" Laura tugged at the bag, but Travis would not let go. She had  
  
Hamtaro's carrier under her arm and was using both hands to pull. But Laura did not see  
  
the root of a tree in her foots path and she slipped. Laura cried out as she and Hamtaro  
  
began to slide down the same hole that the equipment had traveled down before the  
  
game.  
  
Roberto was pulled to the ground by the weight of the bag and Laura and was  
  
pulled down the hole with her. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on,  
  
but by the time he had it was too late. He was to far down the hole to grab anything and  
  
he could not let go of the bag or Laura and Hamtaro would be down there on their own.  
  
So they fel into to the darkness.  
  
The small group flew down the stone slide of the cave and an amazing speed.  
  
There was nothing to grab on nothing to stop them except the rough floor at the bottom,  
  
which Laura found very uncomfortable. AS she struggled to her feet she realized that she  
  
could not see anything. It was pitch black, so black that she could not see her own hands  
  
in front of her. Panic began to rise in her chest, but as she opened her mouth to scream.  
  
Roberto clicked a flashlight on. Laura spotted Hamtaro's carrier and clutched it in her  
  
hands.  
  
"Hamtaro are you okay?" she asked shakily. Hamtaro peered back at her dizzy  
  
and shaky but he was fine. Laura looked towards Roberto. He had a grim expression on his face as he began to pull kneepads on. He looked up at her and motioned her to come  
  
over. She obeyed silently. He handed her a hard hat with a flashlight on it and well and  
  
kneepads and a jacket.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"We can't climb back the way we came, it is to slippery. We will have to go a  
  
different way and we have to hurry. It might rain." Laura gasped and looked forward  
  
into the paths a head that were so small that she had to crawl and felt fear embrace her.  
  
Roberto saw her white face and helped her with her gear.  
  
"I know there is a way to get to the safer passages, my father told me about them.  
  
It will be okay." Laura nodded. Hamtaro glanced at them through his little carrier.  
  
"This looks like a job for the great cave spelunker Ham-Tar-O!" The little rodent  
  
not understanding the danger he was in jumped down excitedly at the prospect of  
  
an adventure with the two humans he liked best!  
  
Hey! Did you like it?! I know that this cave  
  
thing is kind of weird, but it is actually really fun to go caving!  
  
I did it this summer and it is amazing!  
  
And to think Roberto and Laura trapped  
  
sort of  
  
in a cave alone  
  
except Hamtaro  
  
With no one to talk to except each other  
  
besides Hamtaro,  
  
What WILL happen?! But you know what I know  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Review and I'll update  
  
Cause I know you would just love to tell me what you think  
  
Because it REALLY would make me happy. *hint hint * 


	2. chapt2

Hey excuse me only two reviews!!!! That will have change at this very moment! Oh anyway I know Travis's attitude was a little OOC, but I promise he will be back to the normal Travis we all love! A thanks to Hamina and crazyblade. I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Laura crawled through the small cave entrances as Roberto waited for her at the  
  
other side. Her knees scraped and she bumped her head my times. She decided that she  
  
was extremely grateful for her helmet and kneepads. With a sigh of relief she reached the  
  
end of the tunnel. Roberto smiled at her holding Hamtaro's cage in his hands. He said  
  
that he would take care of the little guy since Laura was new at this. She looked down  
  
and gave out a squeal. She was covered with clay and mud. Roberto looked startled at  
  
her reaction.  
  
"Well what did you expect?"  
  
"Not to be down here that is for sure!"  
  
They glared at each other. Hamtaro glared at them both and wondered to himself, why in  
  
the world they could not get along. After all, he was extremely disappointed that he was  
  
not having the grand adventure that he had expected. He pouted and Roberto picked up  
  
his carrier and they were off again.  
  
Roberto clutched the little rodent's cage as fumed over Laura's attitude. Like it was his  
  
fault they were down there! It was her fault. Suddenly, he stopped. He had heard Laura  
  
sniff. He turned around to find silent tears falling down her face. Immediately he  
  
regretted his own attitude. Laura was really scared. And why in the world shouldn't she  
  
be!  
  
"Laura, look I'm real sorry." Laura looked up at him and then did something that scared  
  
Roberto so bad he almost jumped out of his shoes. She had rushed forward and thrown  
  
her arms around his waist. This of course sent little Hamtaro flying. Roberto stiffened as  
  
she cried into his muddy shirt. Wondering what to do he was supposed to do with a  
  
crying girl he patted her on the back. This cause Laura to tell him all about how she felt  
  
about Travis and how scared she was and even how sorry she was that she was always so  
  
mean to him and even that she liked him. This went on for quite a while until Roberto  
  
pushed her gently away.  
  
"Look Laura", then he had a sudden inspiration," Look let's just fake that we meant to do  
  
this." Laura looked tearfully at him. "Yea, lets just have a good time, I bet that if you  
  
had come with us like we were suppose to, you would have a blast! What do ya say?"  
  
Laura looked at Roberto's cheerful face and felt the fear fall away from her chest to toes  
  
and disappear. She nodded and his grin grew wider. Then she yelped. Roberto  
  
understood, was Hamtaro okay?  
  
Hamtaro's carrier was side ways and the hamster was dizzy and mad! Not only was he  
  
missing the adventure, had he ASKED to be chucked through air to land on his head?  
  
NO!  
  
Travis called over the crack of thunder that irrupted and illuminated the sky. Laura and  
  
Roberto had been missing far to long. Kana rushed up to him looking worried. He shook  
  
his head. Kana stared at the sky and wondered where her very best friend could possibly  
  
be.  
  
Laura screamed with delight as Roberto splashed her with the muddy water. He had  
  
informed her that they were halfway there when they had reached the pools of muddy  
  
waist deep water. They had of course decided that this needed to be thrown at each other.  
  
Hamtaro watched with delight. He was delighted because he had found a way to get out  
  
of his cage and this was the first time he could do it with out being scooped back into the  
  
cramped carrier.  
  
Roberto laughed as Laura sputtered with a face full of mud. What Roberto did not realize  
  
was that in his unstoppable laughter, he had not notice that over the small rocks he was  
  
sitting was a large sink hole. A bottomless opening filled with water. Roberto rocked  
  
back and forth and fell.  
  
Laura watched him fall and rushed to see if he was okay only to be horribly wrong.  
  
Roberto's hand felt desperately against the walls, but no rock seemed to want to help him  
  
escape. The thick murky water made it very hard to keep his head above the water. He  
  
gulped air and cried out for Laura.  
  
*cough cough * WELL! I had better get more reviews or I fear that no one will ever  
  
know what happens to our future couple  
  
Will Laura save Roberto?  
  
Will Travis and Kana find them before the rain does?  
  
Will Hamtaro aid Laura in the rescue?  
  
WILL ANYONE EVER REVIEW! * shrug * who in this darn world knows?  
  
Oh yea  
  
I DO! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *ahem* I don't own Hamtaro 


	3. chapt3

Hey here we go guys! Chapt. 3 is up so read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro  
  
Laura felt the now well known fear rush back into her body, paralyzing her to the very  
  
core.  
  
Roberto was in mortal peril! What could she do, she leaned over as best she could but  
  
he was to far down.  
  
"Laura!" Roberto cried but water began to fill his mouth. He decided not to yell again.  
  
Beads of sweat broke out over Laura's brow as she continued her desperate attempt to  
  
reach him.  
  
Hamtaro was mortified. Roberto trapped in WATER! How could such a horrible fate  
  
befall his friend. Hamtaro ran around in circles trying desperately to think of a plan. If  
  
only Boss were there! He tripped on the ropes that Roberto had insisted on dragging with  
  
them. Hamtaro lay with his face in the mud as he felt a plan coming on. Yes here it  
  
came, forming he could almost see it, YES! The muddy rodent had a plan! He grabbed  
  
the rope in his teeth and began to drag it to Laura.  
  
Laura began to cry hopelessly. Roberto! She was about to jump in in hopes to somehow  
  
help him, when she felt a bump at her foot. Laura forgot her fear and looked down to a  
  
hilarious sight. Hamtaro was trying with all his might to push the rope up the rocks but he  
  
had slipped and fallen on her clay covered shoe. ROPE!  
  
Roberto felt despair engulf him as water poured into his lungs when he felt rope hit him  
  
on the head. He could not see through the muddy water but he grabbed them and with his  
  
last strength and consciousness he tied the cords around his waist and then world went  
  
black to his eyes.  
  
Laura felt the jerk of the rope and pulled with all her might. Roberto began to surface.  
  
She yanked and tugged until finally she was able to gently slide him over the rocks to the  
  
soft clay floor. But he wasn't breathing. She stared in horror. But yes! He had a pulse!  
  
Then Laura did the only logical thing possible.  
  
Hamtaro sat on the ground looking curiously at Laura. "what is she doing? Why is she  
  
putting her mouth on his. GROSS!" He was highly offended. He Hamtaro was  
  
supposed to save the day! His plan had been to give the rope to Laura and tie it around  
  
his waist as he dived after Roberto and pulled him out single-handed, but NO he had to  
  
trip in the stupid MUD!  
  
Roberto felt his body coming back into consciousness, and as it did he felt the most  
  
wonderful sensation. What was that? It was nice.  
  
Laura paused to take a breath and saw that Roberto had his eyes open. Not just open but  
  
wide and staring as though he had never looked at her properly before. Then he turned  
  
his head away and began to cough up the muddy water that had filled his tired lungs.  
  
Laura patted him on the back to help him get it all out. Roberto finish and turned to look  
  
at her in admiration.  
  
"Laura you saved me!"  
  
" well you should really thank Hamtaro I mean he gave me the rope and. HEY!"  
  
The two had just suddenly realized that Hamtaro was out of his cage.  
  
"Why me" thought the unfortunate hero grumpily. He now sat in the secured carrier.  
  
"I always keep a roll of duck tape in my pocket!" Said Roberto happily as he put one last  
  
strip onto the carrier before returning it to his pocket.  
  
"That's a good idea, duck tape fixes every thing after all." They grinned at each other.  
  
Hamtaro looked out of his cage curiously what were they doing now? It looked like they  
  
were going to eat each others faces or something.  
  
Roberto's heart was beginning to beat very fast as he moved towards Laura. He didn't  
  
know what he was doing, they were in a mud filled cave for crying out loud! But he just  
  
couldn't help it.  
  
Laura turned red and excited with anticipation. He was going to kiss her she just knew it!  
  
Then she realized something. Roberto had extremely nice eyes.  
  
Hamtaro watched curiously and then cried out. "NASTY! They were doing it again!  
  
Humans could be so gross sometimes."  
  
Roberto's kiss had been short and sweet. But to Laura it had been the most memorial  
  
moment in her life at least at this point of time. She looked at Roberto and smiled. He  
  
looked happy and a little sheepish. Hamtaro had fallen down in disgust. "It BURNS!"  
  
Sorry you guys! I know that the few people who do read this are probably ready to kill me. ^_^;;; It is just that well okay fine I am just a lazy butt. But I had no inspiration lately! LDSLexi made this Hamtaro music video and I was watching it when it hit me! I hadn't updated in months! LDSLexi and I have found this new hobby of creating music videos. So far we have made Inuyasha, yu yu Hakusho cardcaptor Sakura Yu-Gi-Oh and uh oh yea a Power Puff girls! *^_____________^* and in all the excitement I forgot! Please forgive me and Review because people who review are the most amazing and wonderful people to walk the earth! Oh yea Crazyblade Hamtaro sort of saved the day in his adorable clueless way! If any one else has suggestions on what should happen next, I love advice! 


	4. chapt4 last one

Hey ya'll!! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I been spending a lot of my time at theoktaku.com submitting fanart and stuff, but I came back to finish this for you!! The last chapter!!! enjoy!  
  
Kana ran through the woods calling out Laura's name, Her tears fell freely down  
  
her face and mixed with the rain that stung with at her worried heart. Where could  
  
she be? Travis was a little ahead calling for Roberto. In fact, the entire crowd was looking  
  
now, but what if they were never found?  
  
"Um Roberto, is it just me or is the water higher than before?" Roberto and Laura had  
  
continued their escape through the dark tunnel and Roberto was worried, he knew the  
  
water was rising and it had been for several minutes, but they were so close!  
  
"Roberto?" Laura reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder "is everything  
  
going to be okay?" Roberto stiffened and Laura realized that Roberto was scared, so  
  
scared that it was all he could do not panic. Laura clutched Hamtaro's carrier and  
  
shivered, this was not how she wanted things to end at all.  
  
Hamtaro was not a happy hamster. Not only was he forced to stay in the stuffy carrier  
  
but he also had to witness the most DISGUSTING actions he had ever seen his human  
  
do!!! Would the torturous adventure never end?  
  
Roberto plowed on his shoes were heavy and muddy from the clay, the confines of the  
  
cave were pressing closer and closer, and the water, was rising.  
  
"Hey look! I think I found something!" Travis called over the thunder, he had found...  
  
"That's Laura's camera! And look!" Kana pointed to the cave opening and Travis saw the  
  
curious marks in the clay, the marks made it look as if, "Oh My Gosh!" They've gone  
  
down in the cave! We've got to get help!"  
  
"Travis, it's just a cave right? I mean at least we found them." Travis rounded on her,  
  
"The WATER! Look how it's draining into the opening! They could drown! THEY  
  
COULD DIE!" Kana turned white and looked again with new eyes at what could most  
  
likely be her best friends grave.  
  
"Roberto? Why did you stop?" Roberto had stopped dead in his tracks the tunnel they  
  
were suppose to climb down through was full to the brim with dark swirling water. He  
  
paled and realized there was nothing they could do know. Laura looks ahead and came to  
  
the conclusion as well, but unlike Roberto she felt calm somehow, she held Roberto from  
  
behind and nestled her face in the back of his neck, "Roberto, I'm glad I could be here  
  
with you, even if it has to end like this." Roberto felt his heart burst and let a single hot  
  
tear roll down his cold frightened face. He turned and smiled, "I'm glad I could be here  
  
with you, too. Come on, I don't feel like just sitting here and waiting for the water, lets  
  
retrace our steps at least we can die close to the light where it has more space to sit  
  
down." Laura nodded in agreement.  
  
Why was everyone crying and getting all upset? He, Hamtaro was the one who had to  
  
stay in his stupid cage! He glared at Laura and Roberto.  
  
A few minutes later Laura and Roberto stood next to the clay slide that they had fallen  
  
through, the water was up to Laura's shoulders, she clung onto Roberto and Roberto  
  
clung back, with one hand he held Hamtaro's cage above the water. They didn't need to  
  
say anything they just stood and waited what else could they do.  
  
Hamtaro was so miffed and upset he didn't know what to do! Why were Laura and  
  
Roberto just standing there when there were people at the top of the STUPID cave yelling  
  
at them to grab the rope?  
  
Laura heard a sound above the thunder and looked up to see kana's distant face and a  
  
fireman's looking anxiously down at them.  
  
"ROBERTO LOOK!" Roberto looked and felt his face break into a smile of relief and  
  
pure delight; they weren't going to die after all.  
  
A few hours later Roberto and Laura were wrapped in blankets and sitting in the back of  
  
the soccer teams bus, They had not wanted to get Mr. Yoshi's car dirty from their muddy  
  
clothes, and telling Travis and Kana all about the cave, Hamtaro had been put in  
  
Oxnard's carrier.  
  
"It was awful Oxnard! They started putting their mouths on each other and making  
  
sucking noises!!! I've never been so disgusted in my LIFE!"  
  
Oxnard looked horrified," How Traumatizing!!"  
  
"How traumatizing! You must have been so scared when you fell in that sink hole  
  
Roberto!" Kana though shaken by the event was very interested in what happened in the  
  
cave.  
  
"Yea, well I completely enjoyed being saved!" He gave a wide grin and Laura turned  
  
pink. Travis and Kana looked at them questionably and then turned red as they watched  
  
Roberto turn and thoroughly kiss Laura, who thoroughly returned it.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"HAMTARO IT'S SO WRONG!!!" Oxnard and Hamtaro were scarred for life.  
  
Well that's it!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for  
  
you!! So leave me a review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro 


End file.
